


Gold Turns to Rust

by FantasyFan22



Series: Beginnings [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFan22/pseuds/FantasyFan22
Summary: According to Mairghread Scott, during the first draft of the Prime episode "Stronger, Faster" there was a line, during the scene where Ratchet berates Optimus, it was going to imply that Elita had died during the war and he blames Optimus for it.
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime, Megatron & Optimus Prime
Series: Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gold Turns to Rust

**Author's Note:**

> I love this paring but sadly this is a scenario that probably happend to Elita One before the start of the Prime cartoon.
> 
> I image it something like this:

Optimus runs the fastest he can to the west side of central Iacon. His spark pulsates in his chassis. The High Council Tower. He has to get to the High Council Tower. Ultra Magnus and Prowl try to reach him through his comlink but he ignores them both. 

Seekers fly overhead and he takes cover. Decepticons. The Prime hears airstrikes in the distance. The seeker armada must be attacking the front lines. Thankfully, Ultra Magnus is there to lead the army in his place. 

The looming golden towers appear in Optimus’ view and he can see dead Autobot soldiers on the doorstep into the main tower. No, he can’t be too late!

Inside the building, Elite Guards are laying lifeless on the floor and the walls are scorched with blaster marks. Optimus runs into the council chambers with his blaster ready and searches the room for any Decepticons. He falters slightly when he sees the old council members offline.

Sigil’s spark has been torn out of his spark-chamber. Contrail has lost his helm and Proteus has been ripped to pieces. Drivetrain appears to have been stabbed while Decimus has a big blaster hole through his chest. Crosscut has bled to death from large slash wounds but Ratbat, Dai Atlas and Elita One seem to be missing.

Optimus widens his optics at the massacre before him. They did not die quickly, whoever killed them took pleasure in it. 

A dark laugh snaps him back to battle-mode. Megatron.

His old friend drags a familiar Cybertonian with him on the balcony above. Elita One. The pink femme struggles against the warlord but she is not able to escape his grasp.

“Megatron, what are you doing?!” Optimus shouts in horror. 

“What I always swore I would when we started this together, Prime!” He hisses the last word. The silver mech chuckles and unsheathes his sword, holding it under Elita’s neck cables. “The corrupted council must fall if Cybertron is ever to be free!”

The Prime aims his blaster at Megatron’s helm but he can’t hide his trembling arm. “Release her, Megatron! She has never caused the low caste any harm. We three used to work together to save Cybertron!" 

"Only for you to usurp what was rightfully mine!" Megatron growls. "You took the primacy without much resistance and believed I and my Decepticons would fall in line and obey you. But you, Optimus Prime, stand for everything I'm trying to destroy. You and your love!" 

"Megatron, it does not have to be like this! We can end the war together and put in place a new government that is beneficial for all Cybertronians." 

"You are quick to plead for peace when it suits you Optimus," Megatron sneers. "But you chose to work with a corrupted council-"

"I tried to change our world for the better through peaceful means," Optimus interjects. "We still can. Together. There can be peace if you just let Elita go. "

A heavy pause surrounds the two of them. Optimus lowers his blaster while Megatron stares at him with narrow optics. The leader of the Decepticons then chuckles at his former friend. 

"There will be no rest until I have purged Cybertron of its rust," Megatron declares and moves the blade away from Elita's throat. The pink femme stares into her love's optics with fear. 

"Optimus!" she calls to him before Megatron stabs her through the back. Elita yells out in pain and Megatron releases her to drop to the ground below.

“No!” The Prime yells in anguish. He rushes towards her and manages to catch her before she hits the ground. 

Optimus cradles Elita One in his arms as he helplessly watches her optics flicker. The wound spills out energon and Optimus knows her life is fading. 

"Elita," Optimus whimpers. 

The pink femme cups her lover's face and she smiles weakly at him. 

"Optimus, I love you. Don't forget what we fought for…" she whispers, trying to reassure him. 

The Prime holds her tighter, praying for Primus to not take her away from him. 

Megatron leaps from the balcony in front of Optimus and looms over the kneeling mech. He smiles wickedly as the Autobot leader watches his love die. 

Elita's optics finally darken and she falls limp in Optimus' arms. 

Megatron chuckles. "And that is why attachment is a weakness. Orion was mine before he betrayed me and I vowed that you would feel the same loss." 

Optimus yells in rage and leaps at Megatron. The former gladiator avoids the Prime's desperate attacks and punches him back. 

Megatron carefully analyzes his opponent but Optimus does not fight like he usually does. The Prime is erratic and ruthless. He is not holding back and he fights to kill. 

Optimus slashes his blades at Megatron's neck but he blocks them with his arms. Prime faints an attack but surprises the warlord with a right-hook. 

Megatron gasps and wipes energon of his mouth. He laughs in delight.

"Such furiosity!" 

Optimus does not respond, he only continues to unleash his anger on Megatron. 

The barrage of attacks becomes overwhelming and Megatron expresses shock when he manages to stab the Prime but he ignores it. Alarmed he loses his footing and Optimus gets the upper hand. 

The red mech uppercuts the warlord and Megatron falls on his back. Optimus pushes him down and raises his sword to put an end to Megatron. 

The silver mech widens his optics, ashamed that he shows fear to his enemy but he knows that it should not end like this. Optimus sees Megatron's fear and he hesitates, Elita One's fearful expression echoes back at the Prime and he backs away.

He can't do it. Megatron killed his love but Optimus still sees the optics of a brother and long lost friend.

The Decepticon leader is suddenly informed by Soundwave that Autobot reinforcement has arrived at the tower. Megatron pushes Optimus away from him and transforms away, flying through a window.

Optimus turns away from Megatron and rushes back to Elita's body. He is ashamed of not ending the conflict but the glimmer of hope for Megatron still remains inside the Prime. 

His fellow Autobots arrive inside and they see their leader sitting beside Elita One's offline frame. 

"No.." Ratchet says. 

Ironhide turns to Chromia next to him and she falls to her knees sobbing and she lashes around. Ironhide holds her tight, consulting her the best he can. 

Prowl and Jazz glances at the floor but reveals that Dai Atlas is with them. He is the only council member left. He did not make it to the meeting in time so Megatron could not kill him.

Ultra Magnus clenches his servo and informs that Ratbat has also been taken prisoner by the Decepticons.

No one really cares about Ratbat but they know that the Decepticons will not treat him fairly. Everyone turns to Optimus and wonders what they should do. 

Optimus Prime says nothing, he only picks up Elita One and carries her in his arms out from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a preview for my long-planned fic that deals with the origin of Orion/Optimus and Megatron and the fall of the Golden Age.
> 
> I try to keep it to canon according to the Prime cartoon first but take inspiration from the Covenant of Primus, other aligned works and IDW.


End file.
